Kree'arra
Kree'arra is one of Armadyl's most trusted generals. He is one of the remaining Aviantese. He is the boss of Armadyl's Eyrie in the God Wars Dungeon, and is considered to be the most tedious of the God Wars bosses to go and fight because he must be ranged or maged, and killing 40 Armadyl followers takes a long time (compared to killing 40 Zamorak followers, where you can kill level 7 imps, or Bandos followers where you can kill goblins). As Kree'arra is airborne, regular melee attacks will not work; instead, ranged or magic must be used to fight him. A salamander is the only melee option. Kree'arra is similar to General Graardor in terms of damage; players not using Protect from Ranged can be hit up to 71, which can result in instant death if his minions hit hard enough. When under attack, he will only use ranged and magic attacks. If he is not under attack, he will approach his primary target and begin using a rapid melee attack. On the other hand, the fight itself is considered quite easy as he cannot hit as hard as the other God Wars bosses as long as the player uses the Protect from Range prayer. Due to the relative difficulty of getting kill count without use of an Ecumenical key and his magic attacks hitting everyone in his room, he is not killed as much compared to the other generals. Kree'arra and its minions count toward aviansie Slayer tasks; Slayer helm (i) and Black mask (i) both give the 15% accuracy and damage boost to those on task. Bodyguards *Flight Kilisa (Melee) *Wingman Skree (Magic) *Flockleader Geerin (Ranged) The Fight Recommended stats: * 90+ Ranged * 85+ Defence * 44+ Prayer His main attack is a Ranged attack that resembles little whirlwinds, which can knock the player back and hit a maximum of 71. The same whirlwinds with a blue tinge are his magic attack, but it doesn't hit more than 21. His magic attack accuracy is rolled off your ranged defense bonus. His final attack is a Melee attack, but he will only use it if he isn't under attack. He can only be attacked with Magic or Ranged. It is highly suggested to stand back and use Protect from Missiles as this will only make you vulnerable to his Magic and Melee attack. But remember that he has a maximum hit of 71 with Ranged, so make sure to watch your Prayer. Drops 100% drops |} Weapons |} Ammunition and Runes |} Armour |} Other |} Trivia *At Old School RuneScape's first birthday event, players could speak to Kree'arra, resulting in the following dialogue: **'Player:' Well.... Kree'Arra. I.. I.. **'Kree'arra': You what? Still confused about if I'm a he or a she? Still one of those guys who says 'Oh let's go kill Kree'Arra I bet SHE'LL drop us something good. I'm male alright.... geeze. **'Player:' No no n... wait, really? **'Player:' Damn. Anyway, no I wasn't expecting to see you and the others.... here? I thought you were all sworn enemies? **'Kree'arra': Yeah, well... we put aside our differences for the party since we're indebted to the development team for bringing us to life in the first place. **'Kree'arra': Although, I'm getting very annoyed with Graardor over there who just keeps eating everything he can find. **'Player:' Well I hope you enjoy yourself and.... don't kill anyone? **''Kree'Arra looks at you glaringly.'' References Category:Bosses